Waddle arena
Welcome to the waddle arena. '''In the waddle arena, 2 things related to waddle dee and mario face off. The first one to get 10 votes is the winner. The winner gets added to the sodaroom cagetory (baiscialy the winner gets lots of soda or something) for a special 3 fights will be hosted at once da rules these rules apply to everyone (including idiots) 1.you can olny vote on the current fight 2.olny 1 vote per user 3.dont make multiple accounts to have the one you choose win. For example if you have a wario account, a caillou account, and a barber shop account, and have all 3 of em vote for the same thing, thats breaking the rule. Fight 1 '''PRINCIPAL TOAD VS VICE PRINCIPAL TOAD These two are the exact opposite. While the principal poops in his diaper, the vice principal pees in it. Which will use the bathroom in their diaper for a win? votes for principal toad 1.i rembember watching this youtube poop about caillou in the bathtub they edited it so it looked like caillou pooped on the floor it reminded me of principal toadWildfire 2100 (talk) 23:34, October 14, 2013 (UTC) 2. Principal toad seems like a cool guy. 3.OOPS I POOPED IN MY DIAPER AGAIN! Ah memories. Poyo (talk) 23:52, December 16, 2015 (UTC) 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. votes for vice principal toad 1.i like him better+hes newMousy mouse (talk) 21:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) 2.OOPS I PEED IN MAI DIAPER AGAIN (yellow rules)Summer wizard 4 (talk) 01:38, October 25, 2013 (UTC) 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. fight 2 VICE PRINCIPAL TOAD VS VICE PRESIDENT BANDIT vice vice vice, man thats a catchy word now. We will have two Vice's face off, one is the Vice Principal, who always pees, and the annoying Vice President Bandit. votes for vice principal toad 1.the vice president is played by my dog my dog can be annoying plus vice principal toad is newMousy mouse (talk) 19:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) 2.OOPS I PEED IN MAI DIAPER AGAIN (lol so funny)Summer wizard 4 (talk) 01:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. votes for vice president bandit 1.well they both dont pee in the toilet but i like dogsWildfire 2100 (talk) 00:02, October 15, 2013 (UTC) 2."BANDIT"-Ashbond Poyo (talk) 23:52, December 16, 2015 (UTC) 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Fight 3, Vice President Bandit VS Bandit Yes VP Bandit was also in the last fight, but whatever. Anyways, after the departure of Waddle Dee and Mario, one series Mousy Mouse/Poyo Ride made was Dogs, starring the titular Bandit, who was based on the same dog as VP Bandit. It's time for a showdown between the Bandits. Votes for VP Bandit #He shall win. A vice president is better than a normal citizen. Votes for Bandit # Bandit is a doggy who did lots of druuuuuuugs. Poyo (talk) 23:52, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Sodaroom